


Introductions

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>What was Amy thinking the first time she met River Song?</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

She was a beautiful woman, and she had the Doctor’s number.

Amy watched as they argued and grinned to herself. Oh yeah, she got under his skin all right.

She was smart, she was sassy, she had class, and yet, she was also walking around the Tardis barefoot as if it was natural. She’d hung her shoes on the monitor with no more concern than some women hang their frillies in the bathroom.

She was winding the Doctor up so tight Amy wouldn’t be surprised if he popped like a spring.

But he couldn’t stop watching her.

It was fascinating. His eyes tracked her, his ears were practically pricked forward to hear that sultry voice and the woman was using it for all she was worth.

Amy felt like she should be taking notes.

They kept scoring off each other.

One up - “Chances of rain later.”

One down - “He thinks he’s so hot when he does that.”

The woman triumphantly grabbed her shoes and sashayed out of the Tardis. Putting in that little extra wiggle for his benefit.

The Doctor still had to have the last word. Then he slammed the door after her, silently daring Amy to say anything.

Not that that stopped her.

—

Amy bounced out onto her first new planet. Eyes bright.

Alien ocean, alien beach, alien ruins with a spaceship stuck in the middle of them. All that was secondary to the battle of wills, and struggle against attraction, going on in front of her.

The Doctor was so hopeless. Amy felt butterflies of laughter in her stomach. She practically bounced on her toes. The woman had class, and style and that certain indefinable something that was making the Doctor crazy. And drawing him like a bee to a flower.

“So, are you going to introduce us?”

He sighed. A big, put-upon sigh. The big fake.

“Amy Pond - Professor River Song.”

The woman turned around with a surprised and delighted look on her face. “So, I’m going to be a professor some day? How exciting,” she rubbed it in, taking an almost sensual pleasure in it. “ _Spoilers!_ ”

Amy saw the “Oh, hell,” grimace on the Doctor’s face.

She was definitely in the presence of a master. She grinned.

The woman wandered off, made demands, gave a flirty little curtsey.

Amy couldn’t resist taunting him. “ _Ooh Doctor, you soniced her!_ ”

He gave her a dirty look out of the corner of his eye, but she could see him smiling underneath it. Oh yeah, he was thinking about it. The dirty old man.

She was going to enjoy this.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
